In a communication network, the network is composed of a plurality of communication nodes, and these communication nodes (network nodes) are also called as network elements. The network elements are connected with each other via communication circuits which comprise a plurality of modes such as fiber cables. In addition, the network elements are distributed in individual areas; and a central network management system is provided for configuring, maintaining and monitoring the devices of the network elements. The central network management system performs the configuration, maintenance and monitoring on each node of the network by remote communication. FIG. 1 is a schematic figure of a communication network management system in related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the functions of the communication network management system may be further divided into a fault management function set, a configuration management function set, an accounting management function set, a performance management function set and a security management function set which are respectively realized by different function means, and the fault management function set and the configuration management function set are expanded with a notification management function set. Presently, study and development of power saving devices is key aspect of research in the communication field.
There are a plurality of network nodes in the integrated management communication network, and each node is one communication device. A network element may be further divided into smaller communication devices, for example, a single board. In order to match the power saving capacity of the communication device, the network management should have the corresponding management abilities. At present, an international management method is a management with object oriented, i.e., the device is abstracted as an object for management, and one device in the communication network is indicated as an object in the network management system.
At present, the management technology for power saving function of the device in the communication network has not been matured.